the 14th
by yuumanawalker
Summary: please forgive me it is still in the editing mode so please forgive this is also a next generation type, and all characters belong to Katsura Hoshino but Yuu Mana Walker . thank you for taking the time to read this.


Prologue

Ever since Kanda and Allen got married they moved into a room big enough for three people. Not long after they moved in together Allen found out he was pregnant. So Komui did not send Allen out on missions for a while.

Of course Allen was pissed, he argued with Komui but Allen knew that it was for his and the child's own good. "But Komui" Komui cut Allen's sentence off "No Allen, if you get shot you can cleanse yourself but what about your child? Will you be able to keep the child safe?"

"Yes!" snapped Allen. "Are able to cleanse the child? You know that you have chosen a hard job. So you must keep that miracle of life. But I am wondering one thing." Komui gave Allen a question look. "What?" replied Allen "How are you going to give birth?" komui smiled a bit at the thought of Allen's situation. "I don't know! I don't even know how this happen." A sadden look went over Allen's eyes.

"Do you know who the father is?" Komui pointed a Allen's stomach. "I think so but he will not like this." Allen grew a little sadder. "Who is it?" Baffled Komui, he looked towards the door then back to Allen. "Kanda Yuu! He will not like this at all!" Allen said bluntly. "Would you like me to tell Kanda-Kun?" Komui dreaded the thought. "No, I will let him know myself when he gets back." Allen turned to leave but he stopped.

"Hey Komui" Said Allen. "Yeah" Komui replied. "When is Kanda supposed to be back?" questioned Allen, Komui thought for a moment then looked towards Allen "He should be back any moment. So when are you going to tell him?" "When he gets back to our room and you know…" Allen paused. "Know what?" questioned Komui. "I'm not telling you." Allen said

"Fine." Komui said. "Komui" Reever said. "Kanda just got back from his mission. Do you want me to send him in?" Reever said. "Yes, thank you Reever."

Kanda walked into Komui's office. Allen walked over to his lover.

"Hello honey, was your mission a success? What are you doing here Allen? I came to see that you came back safely. I heard you got hurt. I'm fine. That's great news." Allen leaned in more toward Kanda and whispered in his ear

"When you are done with your report, you should come to our room. I'll be waiting for you." Allen walked out of the room and down to their room. Kanda walked over to Komui.

"Hey, what was the real reason why Allen was here?"

Kanda walked over to Komui. "What is the real reason why Allen was here?" kanda said in a not so happy tone.

"I honestly do not know." Komui said defensively

"Well, would you like to die?" kanda threatened

"I swear to god that I do not know." Komui pleaded to Kanda.

"Fine, here is my report." Kanda said not really convened.

Kanda walked out of Komui's office. He walked to the room he and Allen shared. Allen was waiting for Kanda. Kanda opened the door.

"What was sooo important you could not tell me in front of Komui?" Kanda asked in a very annoyed voice

"Why don't you sit down?" Allen said trying not to anger Kanda anymore then he already is.

"No, tell me now Moyashi!" anger rising more in Kanda's voice.

"The name is Allen!" The Moyashi said in anger. "Fine, I, Allen Walker am pregnant with your child." Allen continued.

Kanda was silent from shock. Allen took this chance to grab Kanda by the arm and pulled him in to the bed, and then took Mugen before Kanda could do anything.

Before Kanda realize what Allen was doing, Allen had hidden Mugen so Kanda would not try to kill Allen and the child that he was caring.

"What did you say Allen?" Kanda asked still in shock.

"I said that I am pregnant with your child, Kanda." Allen said

"How do you know that you are even pregnant?" Kanda asked starting to recover from his shock.

"I do not know!" Allen said with an hint of anger in his voice.

"How do you even know it's mine?" Kanda ask with the since of denial

(not done with it yet)

Allen Walker was pregnant with Yuu Kanda's baby, they had decided to name her Yuu after her father Yuu Kanda. Yuu's middle name was to be Mana, and they had chosen to have the last name of Walker instead of Kanda. So her full name will be Yuu Mana Walker. At seven after seven Allen gave to a beautiful baby girl. Kanda never wanted a child because they were noise, never listen, or behaved, but Allen wanted to have Kanda's baby, but when Yuu was born there was something wrong with her, in her body dwells innocence, making her an exorcists before she could even crawl. One day Kanda took Yuu-chan to have her innocence cheeked out by Hevlaska and Komui, without Allen but he found out and tagged alone because Allen was the one who gave birth to their only child.

14 years later on the 11th month of the 12th day, Yuu Mana Walker will become the 14th on that day. There would be no more Itterasshai from Allen Walker. Allen Walker had died from a mysterious illness but Yuu-chan his one and only daughter would make him into an akuma on that fateful day. When Yuus bluish-white hair will become completely white and she would start to use her parasite-type arm more than her katana which had innocence in it too.

Allen had left Timcanpy with Yuu knowing that he would die soon, so he said his good-nights and drifted off to sleep, he dreamed about Mitarashi Dango- and what his life would be like if he had not joined the Black Order. Then he started to dream about what will happen to Yuu and Kanda when Allen was gone, and what he dreamed about scared him so bad that he had called out. He yelled for them but he was not heard. He yelled and yelled but he was still not heard. Then, he started to dream about Mana and how a clown took in an orphan, and now everything was dark.

Allen Walker was dead. The next morning Yuu went to Allen's room to wake him, she knocked on his door. "Mother, it's time to wake up. May i come in?" said Yuu. When Allen did not answer Yuu became worried. She opened Allen's door. When Yuu open the door she walked into Allen's room and started to shack her mother, but Allen did not stir.

She was scared, she tried to wake Allen again, then she called "Mother come on, stop playing please. Get up." Yuu started to cry. "Come on, Allen. NO!" someone had heard Yuu crying and yelling for Allen to get up.

Lavi heard Yuu yelling and crying. "Yuu, what's wrong? What happened? Yuu! Lavi oh thank god will you help me wake mother up. Please help me wake Allen up." Yuu is still crying but her cry's turned into sobs as she and Lavi tried to wake Allen. Lavi went to check if there was a pulls. Allen Walker had no pulse, he was dead.

Lavi tried to pull Yuu away from the body  
>of Allen. "NO, no! I want my mother you can't do this stop please just wake mother please!" Yuu clenched her hands on Allen's chest. Lavi was stumped by this he was lost he was sure what to take of this. He decied to leave to find help, on his way he ran into Yuu Kanda, Yuu father. Lavi eye filled with tears he didn't know how he would tell Kanda; he averted his eyes from Kanda's gaze.<p>

"What? What is it?" Kanda shouted a Lavi in anger. Lavi eyes slowly drift up to Kanda's "he is umm a… Allen he's I'm sorry kanda" tears rolled down Lavi's face. Kanda's wife was dead.

Kanda pushed Lavi out of the way hoping he was wrong he dreaded the thought of what he might see. Kanda reached Allen's room to pull Yuu off the body of her dead mother. Lavi ran to allen's room to help pull yuu-chan off of allen. It took a huge effort from lavi and kanda to get Yuu-chan off of her mother. She was kicking and screaming for Allen.

When Yuu-chan had finally realized that Kanda was there too Yuu-chan flung herself at her father yelling "why, why must mother die? Father answer me please." "Yuu-chan get a hold of yourself." Kanda leaned down on one knee and hugged Yuu-chan. "There is a reason why allen died. There was a prophecy made about you, Yuu-chan. Come with me Yuu-chan and I will tell you..." kanda turn his attention to Lavi and said, "Lavi will you please tell komui about allen, please. Thank you."

Yuu-chan still sobbing follows kanda to his room. Kanda puts Yuu on the bed and closes the door. "Yuu-chan, Hevlaska had predicted that on this day Allen, your mother would die." Kanda paused for a moment. "You become the Fourteenth like your mother was, born as the Fourteenth." Kandas gaze began to drop from Yuu

"You are the new Fourteenth; you have also inherited the Crown Clown. That is what Hevlaska said 14 years ago." Yuu was still sobbing regardless of what kanda said her mother was still dead. Then the door opened and Lenalee had come into the room.

Lenalee had grabbed Yuu and Kanda and hugged them at them both tightly. Then, she pulled away from them and said to Yuu. "If there is anything I can do just tell me." Yuu turned to Lenalee and asked "do you know how to bring back the dead?"

Lenalee stared directly in to Yuus teary eyed and said to her "once the dead are dead there is no way to bring them back to life." After hearing that Yuu started to sob harder. She clanged to her father for dear life. Not wanting to let go because she feared that if she let go then her father would die, like her mother.

All of that day she stayed with her father, but for two hours she had left Kandas side. It happened, Yuu called upon the Millennium Earl. She just wanted to see her mother again. Yuu yelled for Allen and that is when it happened, Allen Walker had cursed Yuu left eye. And now she can see the souls of the akuma.

Her left arm acted on its own, and destroyed Allen Walkers akuma form. Then, the Millennium Earl thought that Allen Walker and this child were very  
>similar to each other. It would bug the Earl until he found out who she was.<p>

While Yuu was gone Lavi became worried about her. Lavi found Yuu passed out on the ground, the last of her tear shed echoed on her face. The first thing that he noticed was that Yuu hair was no longer bluish-white but completely white and that there was a pentacle on her face.

Lavi had picked up Yuu, she could hear his hart beating fast in his cheats. Lavi found Yuu outside in the cemetery. Yuu had started to stir and when lavi had notice "are you alright Yuu?"he asked yuu. Yuu did not answer him for a moment, then asked "where are we? And why are you here lavi? Where's father?" said Yuu.

Lavi was contemplating on telling her the truth so Lavi started to walked to HQ. "Yuu what were you doing out here by yourself?" said lavi. "I was trying to bring mother back to life!" she snuggled her face into his chest. "Yuu, you can never bring back the dead" Lavi gave a small sigh. "That is exactly what Lenalee said, but I need mother, father" Yuu paused for a moment. "He does not understand me. That's why i need mother." A sadden look fell upon her face.

I small smile formed on Yuu's face "...ummm... Lavi..." she gave him a question look. "Yes... Why are you carrying me?" her smile began to grow. "Ummm" lavi paused to think. "Well... You see. You were passed out and I could not just leave you there so that's why I am caring you."

After a few minutes of silence had past "Lavi did you know Allen was dying" Yuu asked. "Yes, i did know that Allen was dying but i should have told you." Lavi felt terrible fort the secret he kept. "Why didn't you! Did you think hiding it would protect me?" Yuu was enraged by this knowledge. "Well it didn't work did it?" she snapped.

Lavi was a bit startled by Yuu's reaction "Calm down Yuu. Just relax. Listen to my heart beat. Allen said that always calmed you down." Lavi continued to walk. "I'm going to take you to infamy; you need to be checked out."

"No I want to go to father!" Yuu began to struggle trying to break free of Lavi grip. "I need to go father!" she screamed. Lavi began to grow angry with Yuu, so he pulled her in close and strengthened his grip. "Yuu be quite! Yuu was stunned by Lavi, she felt speechless. "You need to go to the nurses office.

For a moment she stayed quite but then she realized lavi was right. "Lavi thank you, I want to go to sleep. You can go to sleep i do not mind if you sleep on me, Yuu. Thank you lavi... Youre welcome." as lavi was walking toward the Black Order, lavi could hear a faint breathing against his chest.

As they were walking lavi started to think how kawaii Yuu-chan is. She took after her mother allen. After what seemed like another hour, they had reached the Black Order building lavi had took Yuu directly to the infirmary. Yuu-chan had woke up with her father over her somewhat in a panicky voice because it had been three hours that she had been gone.

"Yuu, what were you thinking?" said kanda. Yuu-chan made to get up but Kanda pushed her back into the bed. "father let me go." i can't lavi found you in the cemetery. Why were you there? Answer me! Yuu Mana Walker tell me now! no, i will not!" Yuu-chan stared in those cold and yet caring eyes. As kanda looked back in to those too cold and yet loving eyes. " how are you felling?"kanda said. "father, mother is not coming back is he?" no, he is never coming back. I'm sorry." then kanda grabbed Yuu-chan and hugged her. Then lavi came in to the room and said" a hug fest! Can i join? If you want to die then yes come and join. Father, leave him alone!" Yuu said as she was pulling away from kanda and turned to lavi and huged him. " Yuu just remember that the Black Order is your family and we will always be here for you. We as the Black Order are your family too, Yuu just remember that please. There is a reason why you were born with a purpsious that is why Allen had you and its not to turn him in to an akuma. So why, why did you turn him into an akuma... How can you tell that I turned him in to an akuma? We all can tell because of that pentacle on your left eye. wow just like your mother. Right bakanda? How many times have i told you do not call me that! Just call me kanda! Mother would always call you that." then Yuu-chan had started to cry... "Your right Yuu-chan, why dont you  
>get some sleep. Alright? Will you still be here? Of course Yuu-chan, I will always be here for you!" after several moments of reashment Yuu-chan,she finily fell asleep and what she had dreamed about the tormented akuma souls. She started to yell "No, stop please help me." her dreams became nightmares. As she tryed to get away from the tormented akuma souls, then the souls turned into a crimson sea. In reality she is in bed in the inferery. Kanda had been in the infirmary the whole time that Yuu had been asleep. she was thrashing around in the bed. Kanda had tryed to wake her but she did not wake so easily. Back in her dream world the crimson sea was swollowing her. She was scard she did not know what to do. Kanda keep trying to wake her then he started to talk to her trying to wake her up. Kanda had started to yell for the head nurse." Head nurse please answer me she is the only family i have leaft." i do not know why she is not waking up." Yuu-chan was still thrashing around and still calling out for help. "head nurse is there any way to wake her up? I need her! Alright i will go look for something. Are you feeling alright? Yes i'm feeling fine, why? Its just im worryed about my daughter! You are not acting like yourself. Well i changed as soon as i saw my only daughter. I see. I shall go to see if we have anything to wake her." Yuu-chan was almost swollowed up compltly by the crimson sea and had to do something. Then all of the sudden allen, Yuus' mother had come to save her. Allen had the Crown Clown ativaded and had yelled "Crown belt!" it wraped around Yuu and was pulling her tward him. As he was pulling her up it was also waking her up and right befor she had woke Allen spoke to her, he said "Yuu, thank you, i know that Kanda will take good care of you my darling daughter.i will always be watching you two because you are my family. Now go to him and make him happy. Good bye Yuu Mana Walker!" then before Yuu could do or say anything Allen had vaneshed and Kanda had appered. "Mother, mother where are you going come back please, come back! Yuu thank god, you are ok. Father, i talked to mother. How did you talk to allen? Through a dream. Let me tell you what all happened in my dream. But first, i will be a better father to you, my darling child." kanda had pulled his daughter in to a hug, the head nurse was in the corner of the room, with a smile on her face. "oh Yuu I though i lost you. No father you didnt. Let me tell you what mother said." Yuu had recontered what her dream was about to her father and when she got to the part about allen, she had slowed mother said this but i do not understan i will always be watching you two because you are my family. father what dose hat mean? It mean that i am going to take better care of you, my beautiful<br>daughter." then Kanda kissed Yuu-chan on the cheek. "father are you feeling alright? Im fine" then kanda started to cry. "father, whats wrong you never cry or show emotion. So why now? Well you see... I love you, Yuu Mana Walker. You are his... I mean our presous daughter and i want to tack better care you, the way allen wanted it to be. Did you know that i would always call him moyashi. And he would always call you bakanda..." Yuu-chan gave a little giggle. Kanda giggle too. " yeah i remeber that. Father what time is it? Ummm... It is 1:43 a.m. Why don't you try to get up and move around for a bit? Will you come with me i do not want to be alone. please come with me. I want to go for a walke. Well first you need to chang your clothes." Yuu looked down at what she was wearing. "how did i get into threse? The head nurse changed you... Im hungry. Father do you know if jerry is up? Proply not. lets sneak out of the inferery please father.i do not want to stay in the but one more thing. What? You must not pull another trick like that again do i make myself clear young lady? Cristal. What was that? Yes i hear you loud and clear! Good, now lets get out of here" as they tip toed out of the inferery the head nurse saw them but she let them go,she knew that Yuu-chan had a hard and long night. The head nurse figured that Yuu-chan needed some air, so Yuu-chan and kanda went for a walke."fater, i love you,i want to make you happy like mother would always do, can we retire from killing akuma and live a peaceful life in the in the country? anywhere we can even move to Japan. anywhere is fine, lets just leave please. unfortunatly we cannot just leave the Black Order. We are in the Black Order until death... What dose love even mean to you, father? What kind of qustion is that? Do you truly love me? Yes of cours. If you want to be a better father dose that mean i can come to you for anything? Yes, why? Well, you promise not to get mad and try to kill anyone? Yes. Ok well i think i am in love love with lavi. Is that all? Well yes. Ok if you are in love love with him, how will you tell him? I have not figured that out yet. I was hoping you coul help me with that, father? How can i help you whith that Yuu? Well your a guy and lavis a guy i was thinking you would let me prackes on you to see if it is good enough. Umm ok give it a try." Yuu-chan had stoped walking and turned to kanda and said. "lavi i think i am in love with you. I know that i call you nii-san but we are not related so i can date you if i wanted to? I needed a reason to live and you gave me that reason, so please will you go out with me. Wow Yuu-chan i did not know how KAWAII you are. You tack after your mother in cuteness. You remind me of allen so much. Lavi loved Allen and you look this cute i think he will fall for you,like you fell in love with him. Father are you sure? Yes i am sure." as they  
>were walking back the sun was coming up. The sunrise is beatiful."Listen, I want you to be happy but if Lavi trys anything i want you to get away from him.<br>Is that understud? Yes, father. I just want you to be safe thats all. I've known Lavi longer then you and i know what he is like when he sees a girl that  
>is his type. He gose crazy and trys to get with them. Will you promise that you will be careful around him? I promise father. Ok then lets get back so you can<br>try to get Lavi as your boyfriend! But father i thought you would be agrnst it. Well i am but i want you to be happy. So i am leting you go for now but as soon as it gose bad between you and Lavi, i will be there to kick his butt. Oh thank you father. But i am scared that he might reject me. Well if he dose then he was not the one for you. But i have a feeling that he is going to say yes. Well the sun is up let go try, ok? Lets go father i will win over Lavi." They stared to walke to the Black Order in silence. They had got there ten minets later. It was time for breakfest so they went to go get some. Lavi was there too but Yuu-chan wanted to sit with Kanda and Kanda sat next to Lavi. "So Yuu-chan the head nurse let you out early?" said Lavi. "No, father and i snuke out. Why? Well what happened... Nevermind. Umm. Lavi i need to talk to you later..."Yuu-chan had leand closer to lavi and said "Will you meet me later in my room, please? yeah alright, when? In 20 mins. Ok." Yuu kissed her father on the cheek and said "thank you, father. Your welcome." So for the reast of that meal they ate in silenc. After that Yuu and Kanda leaft. Yuu-chan went to her room and Kanda went to see if komui had a missiom for him. Later lavi knoked on the door to Yuu-chan's room, Yuu told him to enter so he did as he was told and Yuu-chan started to talk to lavi. Then it got serious, Yuu asked him to sit next to her. He did so, then she asked this," Will you go out with me, Lavi? Umm..well, i do not know. Please lavi, i umm... I love you lavi. I love you as lavi and as Bookmen's successor, so please will you go out with me?" Yuu-chan turned to lavi with teary eyes. How could lavi reject thoses eyes that looked soo much like Allens' eyes."ok i will go out with you, but the guy usally askes the girl so lets try this again. Yuu Mana Walker will you go out with me? Yes, i will go out with you lavi." Kanda had been outside of the door listening to everything. When lavi asked her out Kanda was happy that she will be happy but was hoping that it would not turn out badly as in Yuu having a broken hart. If Lavi did brake her hart Kanda would not know what to do. Then the door had started to open and Kanda started to walke quickly in the oppisit of Yuu room. Kanda had gone to lenalee's room for some edifice. "Lenalee, I need some help. Will you please help me. Yeah, what do you need help on? Well you see, i let Yuu-chan have a boyfriend and she wanted Lavi to be her boyfriend and if it goes wrong i need something to reash her with. Well... First, why lavi of all people? Why not someone eles? Why must it be Lavi? I do not know why she chooes lavi, but i have to stand by her. I need some edvice,so please help me. I do not want to lose her, like i lost Allen. Lenalee you know that i was never one to expres my feeling but i am trying to make thing better with my daughter, the way Allen wanted us to be. He wanted to see me and her smile before he had died. Well, Kanda lets just see how this works out. You never know Kanda, Lavi might be good for her. Are you sure lenalee? I have a very bad feeling about this lenalee. It will be all right Kanda, lets just give them a chance. Alright, alright, fine Lenalee but how will she act when he brakse her hart. I do not know what i would do. What shoul i do Lenalee? Like i said leave them be. Ok thank you Lenalee. See you later." Kanda leaft the room. It was Lavi and Yuu-chan's day off so they spent the day together. There was not much for Yuu to tell Lavi, but he did not want to talk about his past. Well actully its not that he did not want to its that he could not remeber his past at all. "So what do you, Yuu? I do not know, Lavi. Lets go to a cafe please lavi? Ok i think a cafe would be fun! Hey Lavi, have you ever been on a date before? No, i have not. You would be my first date. I'm so glad, but then how are we suppust to know what we are to do? I don't know."

The house of the Clan of Noah.

The Millennium Earl was at the head of table, he had turned to Road and Tyki and said "There is a new exorcist that i want you to check out. I think this girl is related to Walker, Allen. If she is then she is the next 14th. If she is I want you to take her. Take all the akuma you need even level 4 i want that girl!" Road and Tyki left the room. They went to find a lot of akuma.

Back at the Black Order

Yuu and lavi was still at the cafe when Yuu-chan got a message from Timcampy "Yuu are you there? Yes. Is lavi there too? Right here. Is there something you need Reever? Yeah, will you two get back to HQ now please. But its our day off. We need you to get back here NOW! Alright, fine, we are on our way. Reever out." After a long walke they made it back to HQ and went to the science department.

"What do you need with the both of us Reever? Go see Komui please. Where is he? Where eles. In his office under all of his books you might have to dig him out. Good god i need sleep! Ok, well see you reever and thanks." Lavi and Yuu went to Komui's office. "Ohhh, good you both are here i have a mission for the both of you, there has been a strange occuerents has been happening in Edo, Japan. I need you two to go check it out. But why us? Why do you not want to do this together? Nope, there is no proplem here. Lets go to Japan. Oh lavi i must tell father, after that we can leave. Ok ill be waiting in the front enterenc for you. Alright see you in a minet." Yuu-chan went to kandas room but he was not there so she went to the tranning grounds. As she expected kanda was tranning with Krory. " Oi, kanda. Hold on krory. What do you need Yuu. Father i am going on a mission, komui had assined lavi to the same mission. So i have to get going. See you later. Wait you and lavi? Where is this mission at? Its in Japa. Dont worry i will be careful around lavi. Now i have to go." Yuu kissed her father on the cheek, and leaft to go on the mission." Ok Krory lets get back to tranning. But Yuu-chan and Lavi are they an iteam? Well their first date got ruened. Krory i have a bad feeling about this mission. Something feels like something bad is going to happen. Hey Kanda-san if you are that worried then go with them. But i do not want to be over pratective. Ahhh! I do not know what to do, or how to be a parent Allen was better at this stuff then me. Go to komui and ask him were he sent them and was innocence invelved, thats what i as a parent would do if i was a parent. So go Kanda-san go and see were they went. She said that they were going to Japan but what part of Japan? Thank you Krory. Your welcome." Kanda then ran out of the tranning grounds and ran to the science department. "Reever wheres Komui? In his office. Why? The mission he just sent my daughter with lavi where is it? I know its in Japan. Ohh that mission it is in Tokyo, Japan. Thats all, why? No reason." Kanda went back to his room. Lavi and Yuu had left HQ already. "Lavi, do you know anything about the 14th? Yes, i do but you do not want to know. Yes i do. If I tell you, you have to keep your mouth shut. Yes sir! Alright." "A long time ago Allen has requsted a meeting with General Cross, your mothers master, i had to watch over them and sometimes i still think about what he had said. He said that "The implanted memory will gradully take you over and you will be come the Fourteenth. When that happens you will have to kill someone you care about." that is what Cross told Allen all those years ago but he never told Allen who it would be. So as Cross told Allen that, i am telling you now so you can expect it when it is time never give up on being an exorcists. I should not be the one who should tell you this it should be your father. Lavi what if i do want to be come the Fourteenth what then? Then your body will be weaked by innocence. What if i do not want to be the Fourteenth? I'm sorry Yuu but eventully you will become the 14th it is inevitable. Just like your mother. Hee. Whats so funny? How much you are like Allen. Did Allen tell you when he had bumpet in to an atonic that made his hair grow and made me and Kanda look like children? Yeah, you went to take a step and your pants and underwear both came off and Lenalee said somethin' to you and you got embarass that you ran away without pants on! When did he tell you all that? I do not remember its been so long. AHHHH! No,no,no help me! Help me! SOMEBODY HELP ME! Yuu whats wrong? Yuu! Father help me please! Yuuuu! Help me Lavi! Let's get back to the Black Order. Finder turn the boat around, then contact the Black Order now! Tell them whats happening and that we are on our way back. Yes, master Lavi. Hurry! Help me lavi. Please Help me l...a...v..." then all was salient Yuu had passed out. Lavi grabbed the phone on the finders back and called Komui. "Komui send another team of exorcists to Japan Yuu is passed out. I reapet Yuu is passed out. We are heading back. Help me... Komui is Kanda still here? Yes why? Go get him and i will head to the inferery. I think that they have started. Got to go. Father help me please. FATHER! Please Mother help me i do not want to become the Fourteenth. Please mother no,no... NOOO! HELP ME! It dont leave me father. Please do not vanish please. Yuu, lavi what happened? Why is she like this again? Can i tell you why with out you killing me? Yeah! Why did you have sex? No. I told her what Cross Marinar had told Allen in that meeting all those years ago. Do you remember that meeting after Allen had said that if he had to become the Fourteenth that he wanted us to kill him! You of all people should remember that Kanda he spoke directly to you when he said that so it is happening aging so what will you do, will you kill her before she becomes the Fourteenth, or after? You will not be able to prtect her forever Kanda. I have a felling that the Earl had two of the Noah family waiting for us in Japan. No, No,No Help me please FATHER, help! Listen to her. She is in pain that you or i could never imaging. What will you do? It is up to you. Do you remember the mess you made with Allens body when you and Alma fought? That same thing will happen again. How do you know about that? Oh please did you forget who you are talking to? I am the next bookmen so i would know that you messed up Allens body and did you forget that before you he was my lover. So whatever you do to him i would know about it! Are you sure we should be talling about this here lavi? Why do you want to go back to my room and i become your new lover sinec Allens gone? You want to be mine even though you asked out my daughter? Yeah. You Bastard! She just lost her mother and I my wife and you want to become my lover just like that. Your nothing but a scumbag. Your suppost to love Yuu Mana right now. She really loves you. You gave her a reasion to live." Kanda jumped on to Lavi and started to beat the shit out of Lavi. Yuu-chan wake up and ran to were Kanda and Lavi was and tryed to breack them up. Yuu had said "father, father stop it or youll kill him! Good he deseves to die! I just lost my wife and you swoop in to save us, no not happening i can tack care of me and my daughter, you bastard! Father stop please. Your not lavi! Who are you? What do you mean? I am Lavi the next bookmen. No, your not, if you were lavi you would be saden by the lose of Allen too. I know that the real Lavi was Allens lover before me but at least i let him try all sides, you only gave him pain when you had sex. Father what do you mean? That Lavi would have been my father instead of you kanda? Yuu how long have you been awake? Not long, why? What have you heard? Only the part about allen and lavi beening lovers. Good, lavi, you bastard. You stay away from us. Yuu i must talk to you. When? Now, in privet. No, right here Kanda. I'm sorry you have to find out this way. You must know i must be the one to tell you before it happes again. What happes again? Damn where Cross when you need it all started with Allen, he was raised by a clown named Mana from the time Allen was little. They were traveling entertainer, and Mana was the Fourteenth's brother. I had a childhood friend named Alma Karma, and Allen and Road got cought put in my past. After that Alma sleeped for 9 years after i had killed one of the branches was North America branch was tacken as hotages but after all of that Alma had woken up and Alma try to kill me and i the same to him. Allen tryed to get beteew us and his body had got messed up by my innocence. His skin turned to the color of a Noah. We did not want you to you to go throu the same thing. It turns out that backfired on us. The implanted memorys have take you over faster then it did to Allen. Thats why you have had those horribal dreams. And what lavi told you on our way to that mission was right. The whole "The implanted memory will gradully take you over and you will be come the Fourteenth When that happens you will have to kill someone you care about." There is one way to cheek if that is caming true. Lets go. Where are we going? To the ark. What ark? The one your mother played in. The 14th was also known as the pianist. There was a secrit room that the Earl did not know about. So we are going to see if you can play that song. I need leenalee. And we need to tell komui." Kanda picked up Yuu and carryed her out of the room. They went to komuis office and lenalee was there too. "Leenalee, good we need you and we need komui. What do you need? Its happing again just like Allen. We need you and a gate right away. Ok go lenalee. You have premishion to use a gate. Go now!" they left the room and went to the gate room. They had reached the 14ths room and Yuu went to the paio andstarted to play. She soung this song:

"Then the boy went to sleep and one or two embers Alive in the ashes flamed up in the shape of your beloved of dearms spread over the land. Stars like silver eyes twinkling in the night you shining ones fell to earth even though the eons turn many prayers to dust i will keep preaing!"

lenalee is that the song Allen sang that time? Yes." Yuu walked to the windo and looked at it and sreamed, "AAHHHHHH! What are you? Who are you?" Kanda and lenalee spun around, "What is it Yuu? That thing what is it? What thing? That thing in the windo!" Yuu pointed to where the shadow was, but Kanda and Lenalee did not see it. "Lets go, before we get caught." Kanda grabed Yuu and was carring her and lenalee was following them. "Kanda, we need to talk. No, if it has anything to do with the 14th please say it to my face. Alright, kanda what do you say about it? Should we tell her eveything that we know? Yeah but we do not know as much as Cross dose so what we know will have to do, lets talk in here. Fine. Lenalee we have Timcanpy with us and he still has the video memory of that day." Kanda put Yuu down, and she walked over to the paino. Holping that everything would be explaned."So if i do this every thing you will tell me every thing? Yes, my daughter. No, do not call me your daughter i am pissed off at you Kanda. Why? Because you did not tell me jack shit. You know what Kanda I wish that i had not been born then none of this would have happened. Yuu it would have happened again but it just happened to you. Why not go ahead and kill me so the 14th can have my body? If i do then you will kill the Earl and become the new Earl. Good!" As Yuu said that she had activited her left arm and took her left arm to her other arm and cut it. "Yuu, what are you doing? I'm becoming the 14th! No! You mustn't.! You have not activated the Crown Clown yet! Fine. I will stop for now but i will become the new Earl. Who will i have to kill? It would proboly be me of lavi. If you still love him. I'm getting out of here. Wait Yuu will you ever think of me as your father again? I do not know, but i need you to leave me alone for awhile! I need to think about it so as soon as we get home i'm going to see if there is a mission, alone mission." Yuu, lenalee, and Kanda left the ark and Yuu went direckly to Komui, to see if there was a mission. "Hey, Komui do you have a solo mission? Yeah that mission is in Edo, Japan, if you want it. Yeah, Ill take it but will you not tell Kanda please. Yeah, wait why? He just told me about the 14th and what i have to do when i become the 14th. So i need to think things over. May i please ues the gate. Yeah, sure just be careful, alright? Yeah, I will, thank you. See you when i get back. Bye Yuu-chan. Bye." Yuu had left Komuis office, still fuming from what Kanda had said. "You will kill the one you most care about." She had thought to herself "do i still love lavi? What about kanda do i still respct him as a father? I do not know anymore but on this mission i will learn how to use the Crown Clown." She had reached her room and went in and started to change in to her uniform for when she went out on missions. It was a cute little outfit, it was a mini skirt and the top was a tank top that showed some of her cheat and had rose cross on her left part of her cheast. She had finished changing when there was a knok on her door. "Who is it? its Lavi. What do you want? Are you leaving for a mission? That is none of your consern and if i was i wouldent tell you! Whats wrong? Why are you so pissed? Whats it matter to you? You just wanted to get close to me so you could get to Kanda am i right? Yeah, i'm sorry. No sorry does not cut it today. Well i have to go now so get away from my door. Now! Alright, I'll leave you alone." Lavi had left the door and Yuu had walked out of her room and went to where the gate was and had the finder named Toma. "I am Toma, a finder, i will accompany you on thi mission. Please to meet you, madam Walker. If you do not mind me asking are you relater to sir walker and sir kanda? Yes they are my family but allens dead now. I'm so sorry. Its ok." and they set off to Edo. Where Road and Tyki still awite for her. Inside the gate was a whole different world. "Toma, do you know where we are suppoust to go and how we are to get there? Yes ma'ma. Please call me Yuu. Alright ma'ma... I mean Yuu. The way we travel through the ark is that you go to a door that say where you want to go. May i call you Yuu-san? Sure why not. Oh i never introdused myself. I am Yuu Mana Walker. Nice to meet you." Yuu smiled at Toma. He smiled back. They walked in silenc until they got to the door. "Well Toma we are here. Lets go."They walked through the door. On the other side of the door was Tyki and Road. "Are you known as Yuu Walker? Who wants to know? I am Road Kamelot and this is Tyki Mikk and we are from the clan of Noah. We have come to take your innocence. Toma get away from here and call Komui. But Yuu-san, if i... No just get out of here and call Komui, Now! Yes Yuu-san." Toma ran to the forest and called Komui. "This is the finder for Yuu Walker we are being attacted by the Noah family. We need help right away. They want to take her innocence. We'll send help right away. Well send Lavi and Lenalee." Komui hung up and sent for Lenalee and lavi. "Lenalee and Lavi, get in here right now! I need you two to go to Edo right now use a gate just get there right now! Yuu is about to fight two of the Noah family members. She needs help now. Go!" but it was too late. As they were runing to the gate Yuu was on the ground with her left arm sepereaded from her body. "You have the same type of innocence as Boy. How is he?" There was only one thing that she maniged to say. " Allen, mother help me. So you're the daughter of boy? Well how is he? Dead." Then Tyki destoyed her left arm it was too late for lavi and Lenalee to save her. It was just like how allen had lost his arm. Then Tyki took teez and it punctre her hart. As she bleed with a blank stare in her eyes Fo had walked and tripped ans fell on what seemed like a dead body. "Whats this? Is this Allen Walker? No this has a female figure. I'd say about 14 years old. Lets go to the Asia branch." Fo took Yuu to the Asia branch of the Black Order. "Fo where have you been? Bak look at what I found. What is it Fo? Do you remeber Walker? You mean Allen Walker? Yeah that one. Yeah what about him? Didnt he have a child with someone? I think. Well I think i found that child. Get some info on this girl. Like what? Who she is and who are her parents? Call Komui, baka bak and tell him we have the girl and not to worry and basically what happened to Allen so going to happen again. Will you do that of do i because i have to dress the wonds on this girl. Alright i'll call Komui right now happy? Yes, blondie. I'm Not BLOND! Hurry up and call NOW! Hey Komui we have the girl. What girl? Walkers daughter. Oh you mean Yuu Kanda and Allen Walkers daughter? I don't know all I know is that she has long white hair and a pentical on her face. Yeah. Her name is Yuu Mana Walker. Yuu Kanda and Allen Walker's daughter. Waht happened to her? I sent Lenalee and Lavi to help her but...But they were too late. The same thing that happened to Allen will happen again. So she will stay at the Asia branch for a while. Fo will help her get her innocence back...but there shoul have been a katana with her. There was no katana. Wait reever get me Kanda. Now! What komui? Wheres Yuu-chan katana? It should be with her. Why? Well you are not going to like this please sit down. What happen to my little girl? Tell me now komui! Well she was attaced by Tyki and Road from the Noah family, and the same thing with Allen and how he had to correctly learn how to use the Crown Clown. Well Yuu-chan is having to do that right now. What do you want me to do about it? Shes your daughter isent she? I thought you would like to know, that you daughter was injured by Road and Tyki from the family of Noah." Yuu woke up and got out of bed and started to walke around. Then she came to a door and there was someone in the shadows Yuu did not notice the person. "Dont bother. That door wont open. Is there something that you wanted? Why wont the door open? The Guardian Deity of this place is behind the door. My great-grand father sealed it. Is there something you want here? No. I just have to keep moving forward. This door...Isnt there any way to open it? No. Why dont you go back? I have to keep moving forward. That is what Mother told me. So i cant stop. Even without your your arm? Who are you? Branch Director Bak Chan. Black Order Asia Branch. You need to find a new path. There are other jobs in the Black Order besides beening an exorcist. Well find something that you can do. If you do that, im sure that god wont punish you. God? There is no God if there were then Allen would not be dead. If there was a god then i would not have lost my left arm. See there is no god. Therfor I don't care about that anymore. I swore to fight on my own free will! To keep moving forward till the day i die! I have to keep following this path. Its the only way i can live. I understand Yuu Walker! Your innocence is not dead. But before i told you that i had to know your hart... Come, Wong wants to chang your bandages, then well talk about restoring your are." then someone came running into the room. "what are you doing out of bed?.. Thank you for ruscuing me... Fo. Her name is Fo. She is the Guarden of Asia Branch...Where Wong at, Fo? Whos wong? Oh he is second in command." the had finaly meet up with wong and he changed Yuus wraping. They had started to walk and Bak took them to an underground cave. "Where are we? This fog what is it? Its not fog this is you innocence. I will tell you this you will go hell to get you arm back. But i bleve that you can do it. I do not care as long as i can go back to the battle. I want to fight. But bak i need to tell you something. What is it Yuu-san? At night i will pass out and start to have horrible dreams and if i do then if you will just leave me there..Sometime I will not wake for several days but i will try my hardest not to do that. Yuu-san why do you do that? Because the 14th memorys has started to take me over faster then they took Allen over. Oh so your the new 14th, right? So what will you do? Will you stay as an exorists or will you become the 14th? I have not decited yet. I am not going to lexer you but I am pritty sure that if you choose to become the 14th you will be killed. Thank you." after several months Yuu was able to get her innocence to reform in to the Crown Clown. Its name is Clown of God, Clowned Clown. From then on it was up to her to Bring forth salvation to these poor tormented akuma souls!In her heat she was torne in two because she wanted to stay an exoricst but she also wanted to become the 14th. As soon as Kanda had come to get her, she had almost passed out from all of the reforming that she had done. In her hart she was torn in two because she wanted to stay an exorcist but she also wanted to become the soon as Kanda had come to get her, she had almost passed out and stared to fall from all of the reforming that she had done. Kanda had caught her and lifted her up. "Hello there, do you need any help little girl?" Yuu woke up with a gerk because she reginized that voice. "Kanda? Is that you father?" Kanda was so happy that he had smiled. "Yes it is me, Yuu. How have you been? Im fine now and once i get some rest i want to show you. I think I activated it faster then mother. Did he have a sword, that when it gose back to its origanall form it is his arm? Yes, how you know? Well i think i was able to active it before mother. Father. Yes? Can i sleep in your room with you for a while? Sure, why not. I've missed you Yuu. And i you father. How have you been? Worried sick about you. Honey, i have to go talk to Komui you can sleep in my room until i get back. Alright? Yeah. I will carry you to my room and lay with you for a while. I will leave only when your asleep. Ok... Can i sleep while we head back home? Yes. Yuu, i am prod of you you have done well. Thank you father." Yuu had put her head on Kandas chest and listened to the steady beating of his hart. Kanda started to walk back to the gates entrence. He was caring Yuu and walked throuth the gate. Kanda only had to take a few steps to get to the door that was marked home and Kanda opened the door. Everyone was waiting for them but Kanda had put his finger up to his lips and said "Shhh... Shes asleep." Everone was glad that she was back. Reever had come up to them and asked "How is she? She is fine, just needs some sleep. Reever will you tell Komui that I will be there as soon as I can. Sure. I will put her in bed and lay with her for a while. I will be sure to tell him that. Thanks. Your welcome." Kanda had stared to walk to his room. Yuu had started to stur. "How long have i been asleep? Not long, but i have to go see Komui but i will be right back, so just stay here. Would you like for Lenalee to lay with you until I get back? No, will you ask Lavi to come here please. Why him? You should ask me about it. But you do not have a good memory like Lavi dose. If you want a replay of that meeting Timcanpy will show you it. Right Tim?" Kanda had held his hand and Tim came flying to Kandas out stregch hand. "Lets see what Tim remembers." Then Tim opened his mouth wide.

"Mana... Was involved with the 14th. Yes. The 14th had an older full brother. From the time the 14th betrayed the Noah until the Earl killed him... Only one person  
>stayed by his side. That was Mana Walker. Mana and the 14th were borthers. Master. Did you know all along? Yes. When the 14th died, i promised him that id watch over Mana. And he promised to return to Mana's side one day. You... Promised me that, Allen. Or should i call you <strong>The Fourteenth?<strong>He may not have fully awakened yet, but you're probably beginning to feel the presence of the fourteenth inside you. What do you mean? Don't play dumb. You knew the pianoist's song. Thats his memory at work. The fourteenth's memory was implanted in you. You're his host. The fourteenth is going to use you to return to this world. You didnt know the pianist's song when you were in the ark. You couldnt even play the piano. Those are the fourteenth's memories. Implanted? When? I have no idea. WHAT? Whoa... Not entirly true. It was probably just before the fourteenth died. Then you do know!... Until you showed up I only half believed it myself. After attempting to kill the Earl, his life became a living hell. You and Mana... Were fighting the Noah clan and living on the run. Under the circumstances, the fourteenth was in no position to be picky. He chose you because you happened to be there. Thats how badly he wanted to kill the Earl. That was... Me? It was just bad luck. The implanted memory will gradually take you over and you will become the fourteenth. There were signs, of course. So that's... Whats... Going on, huh? So did Mana love me... Or... Did he... Then... Mana behaved strangely the day the fourteenth died. I dont know if he remember the past or not. I was observing him from a distants. I hadnt thought... Hed choose a child as his host. If you can believe anything i tell you, Allen, believe that i wish he wouldve chosen someone else... Anyone else. In the end... In order to protect something... Something else must be sacrificed. What if i told you...? That when you become the fourteenth you will have to…kill…someone you care about? Wait a second. What do you mean i have to kill someone i care about? MASTER! Ask the fourteenth. Theres another side to this war. This time, try not to get killed halfway through. Times up. You have to go. Shut up. I know. Wait master. The meeting is over. WHAT? Who will i have to kill? Tell me! I said... Wait, master, you fool! General, you must go! Eh? I cant hear very well. The day I joined the Order... I promised Mana that no matter what id keep fighting to the very end. I **PROMISED**him that. I don't know how much the fourteenth's memory has been controlling me. And to be honest i dont know what to think about what Mana did. But I still love him! This feeling is real! Its from my own hart! So im gonna honor my oath to him. Ive made up my mind! I dont care about the fourteenth! Nothing will deter me! NOTHING! You're a fool!" 10 day after Cross disappeared again. "We know Allen Walker is the host for the memory of the Noah known as the fourteenth. Right now the Order needs his abilities as the pianist, and we're critically short of people as it is so central agency has decided to keep him for the time being. I have an announcement to make. The following is a standing order. If it is determined that the fourteenth has awakened in Allen Walker and is a threat... Then you are to kill me. If the fourteenth attacks the Order. I'll stop him myself."

"Well Yuu that is what happened. But i have to leave now. Can i come with you?" Kanda thought about it. "No you must stay here." Kanda had started to leave the room when Yuu had said somthing. "Kanda, who is Mana to Allen? Mana is the one who took him in and rasid him, like his own child. So is that basicly what is going to happen to me? Yes. What will you do know that you know the truth? I do not know...What will you do if I do become the fourteenth. Because the direter of the Asia branch said that they will kill me if I join the Earl. Well thats what I am going to talk to Komui about. Then I am coming with you and there is nothing you can do about it! Yuu, you have to stay here. No, I am coming with you. Fine, you stubberen child. Thanks, i take after you. Come on." Kanda and Yuu left the room and walked to Komuis' office. "Now Yuu, what we are about to talk about you must never tell anyone else. Do you understand? Yes, father. Alright. Chife Komui, may i come in? Yes." Kanda opened the door and they walked in."Yuu, what are you doing here? I came along, and I know what happened in that meeting, and what Allen had said after Cross disappeared. Oh, really and how did you find all that out? Timcanpy. He still remembers everything. Well fine, but you are to sit here and not say anything. That is an order." Yuu looked at her father, but he did not look at her. "Alright, what did you need to talk to me about. Well, its about your daughter and what she will become if she chooses the life of the 14th. Yeah? Well, as you know with what happened to Allen and the whole thing with the fourteenth almost taking his body over. We know that the 14th or otherwise know as Neah Walker, he will try to take her body over. So the dishion is hers to make. You know that Neah might take her life or let her live but only put her to sleep until he becomes the Earl." After hearing all of that she had made up her mind. She **WILL**become the new fourteenth. Then the new Millennium Earl.

"Father, I must leave. There is something i must do. So please excuse me. You may leave." Yuu walked out of the room and started to walk toward her room while thinking "If i do become the fourteenth that means i will have to kill Kanda, or worse destroy the Order. What should i do?" then a voice came out of nowhere "I thought you had your hart set on becoming the 14th." Yuu looked around no one was around her. Then she had thought that she was going crazy. Yuu ran to her room and shut the door, she fell on the bed still in her exorcist uniform. Then the voice spoke again. She was not scared. She knew whos voice it was thought she had not heard it before now, she knew it was Neahs' voice. "I have made up my mind. I will allow you to take over my body, but there is one thing i have to do before you have it for good. What is it? I must say good bye to my father, and i or you will not kill Kanda. Do you hear me 14th? Yes. Do you swar that you will not touch him. I, as the fourteenth swear that i will not touch him. You have my word. My word is my honor. Good then shall we leave today? That is up to you. Alright we shall leave today. Lets go Timcanpy." Yuu grabbed a suitcase and had started to pack some clothes. Then another vocie spoke to her, she knew this one she had grew up with his soft, gentle, and sweet vocie. "Yuu, i had never wanted to do this to you. Yuu please do not help him, all he wants to do is kill the Earl and take his place. Its too late mother i have made up my mind. Just know that i love you, and thank you for giving birth to me. I know it must of been hard on you so, thank you and i'm sorry. He gave me his word that he would never touch Kanda. If this is your dision i cannot change your mind. But please be safe and know that I love you too. Good bye Yuu. Good bye mother." Yuu had fallen to the floor and started to cry because what she is about to do will make her a tratior to the Black Order. "I wonder if father will be a shamed of me and disown his own daughter?" Then there was a knock on her door. "Who is it? It's me, Kanda." she stud up and hid the suitcase, and wiped her eyes. "Come in." Kanda opened the door."What were you just doing? Nothing, why? Oh no reson. I just came to tell you that no matter what you choose i will support you. Really? Yes. Even if i do become the 14th? Yes even then. I will always support you. Thank you. I needed that. Umm.. Father will you please leave. I want to change. Ok." Kanda left her room and closed the door. Yuu went to her bed and graded the suitcase and started to pack some normal clothes. After a few minutes she was done with packing and had put Timcanpy in her pocket after he ate the bag.

"Its time to go." You walked out of her room and down the hall. She was unnoticed and walked out to where the ark was and she stole the ark never to be seen again!

"So Neah, how do i make the ark go where i want to go and to never be traced? The only way to make the ark work the way you want is to play the piano and hope. So if you want to leave and never want to be traced, then just say "Gate Adara" and the gate will be destroyed so that the Order cannot find you. Thank you Yuu-chan. I know Mana will never return to my side but at least I can kill the earl."

Yuu had gone straight for the secret room of the fourteenth. And Neah's memories took over and started to play the song that only the earl and Neah know.

Then she sang the 14th's Melody, her hands moved on there own, she was not surprised.

"So what will happen when we get to where we need to go? Where are we going?" Yuu asked currishly.

"We are going to the house of Noah." Neah replied.

"So what are you going to do to me? Will the Noah kill me?" Yuu asked

"No, if you tell them who you are then I think that they will not harm you. But I will take over your body. I think if I talk to them, they will know what has happened, and that you left the Black Order." Neah had finished answering her question. Yuu had got the ark to the clan of Noah.

"Tell me something, Neah. What is it Yuu? Will you change the way I look to the point where my father will not be able to tell who I am?


End file.
